After Lonely (bagian 5)
by Unia Arami
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan' Serta kisah setelahnya/Bagaimana bisa dia memasang wajah seperti itu saat melakukannya?/"Kenapa melihat awan?"/"Karena itu indah"/"Baiklah, jadi siapa namamu tuan awan?"/bagian 5, pair ShinoTemaShika, DLDR, and happy reading n.n


Afterl Lonely (bagian 5)

by

umie solihati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

pair: ShinoTema, ShikaTema

Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, pendek, Dll

happy reading n.n

.

"Shino, berhentilah bermain dengan seranggamu. Aku ini kekasihmu tahu," protes gadis blonde berkuncir empat. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shino itu menoleh padanya. Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya ia mendengar hal yang sama dari gadis yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

"Okey, kau mendapatkan perhatianku Temari. Sekarang apa lagi, hmm?" Melihat reaksi sang pacar, ia segera tersenyum dan membuang wajah kesalnya tadi.

"Apa kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, tentu saja ini hari Sabtu." Senyum yang tadi terukir di wajah manis itu langsung hilang.

"Aku tahu kau takan mengingatnya," ucapnya lemas. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Shino segera menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Temari.

"Apa hari ini berhubungan dengan kado yang kau bawa." Temari mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti hari yang spesial, tapi maaf aku tak mengingatnya." Mendengar permintaan maaf yang tulus itu Temari mendongakan kepalanya. Melihat laki-laki yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu.

"Baiklah aku maafkan," ucapnya sembari tersenyum yang dibalas senyum tipis Shino.

"Jadi katakan, ada apa di hari ini?"

"Ini hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang," jelasnya. Shino mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti.

"Lalu?" Temari memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pacarnya itu benar-benar kuper. Ia tidak tahu apa itu Valentine. Padahal ia sudah mengajak Shino pergi ke Taman Konoha supaya bisa menikmati hari Valentine bersama. Dan sepertinya, ia harus menjelaskan lebih dulu.

Temari menghela nafas dan sedikit memijat keningnya.

"Ini hari kasih sayang. Biasanya akan banyak orang yang merayakannya dengan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka juga akan memberikan hadiah," jelas Temari. Shino hanya ngangguk-ngangguk, tidak tahu dia mengerti atau tidak. Temari mengambil kotak kado yang dari tadi ada disampingnya, lalu memberikannya pada Shino.

"Ini untukmu." Shino langsung menerimanya dan berniat untuk membukanya. Tapi sebelum itu dia melihat dulu kearah Temari, memberi isyarat apa boleh ia membukanya atau tidak. Setelah dapat satu anggukan dari gadis bermarga Sabaku itu, Shino langsung membuka hadiahnya dan dia terlihat senang. Temari pun tersenyum.

"Cokelat, waah perhatian sekali," ujarnya sembari membuka bungkusan cokelat itu.

"Tentu saja, itu hasil buatanku sendiri. Aku harap kau suka walau kau tak suka manis?"

"Tentu saja,"

Temari semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ini makanan kesukaan mereka."

Senyum yang saat itu mengembang tiba-tiba tertahan karena sebuah pikiran ganjil hadir di otaknya.

_Mereka? Maksudnya?_

Penasaran dengan maksud Shino, Temari kini melihat kearah samping Shino dimana ia sedang sibuk dengan cokelat yang diberikannya dan serangga, eh?

Urat kemarahan langsung muncul di kening gadis itu. Dia pikir Shino berbalik itu untuk memakan cokelatnya, tapi...

"Temari, semua seranggaku sangat menyukai cokelat darimu," ucapnya _innocent, _tanpa melihat Temari yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Shino..." panggilnya penuh penekanan. Shino; yang masih menunjukan wajah tanpa dosa, menoleh perlahan.

Plaaak...

Tamparan itu melayang anggun dan kejam ke pipi lelaki bermarga Aburame itu. Meninggalkan jejak lima jari merah disana.

"Kita putus!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Temari langsung pergi tanpa mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Shino. Sepanjang jalan ia terus saja menggerutu dan mengumpat tentang pacar-ehem maksudnya mantan pacarnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia sakit hati, sangat! Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu padanya. Selalu menyepelekan apa yang dia berikan atau yang dia lakukan. Masa cokelat yang susah payah dibuatnya siang malam dan subuh diberikan pada serangga, uh kejam. Benar-benar tidak peka dan romantis, juga sangat tega. Temari sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana dulu ia bisa menyukai Shino.

Okey, Temari bukannya tidak menerima Shino apa adanya, tapi kan untuk hal ini, apa dia tidak bisa berubah, atau setidaknya pura-pura juga tidak apa-apa. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat rendah karena kalah dari serangga-serangga itu. Sial! Setelah ini dia pasti akan membenci semua serangga yang ada di dunia ini.

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh...!" Dia menggeram kesal, tak peduli dengan semua tatapan aneh yang diberikan padanya. Dia benar-benar ingin... ingin... ingin...

"Merepotkan sekali, kenapa kau sangat berisik," ucap sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Temari. Gadis itu melihat kekiri dan kekanan, tapi tak ada orang yang dicurigai mengeluarkan suara tadi. Raut wajahnya sedikit ketakutan sekarang.

_Mungkinkah itu..._

"Aku bukan hantu. Berhentilah berpikir konyol seperti itu," ucap suara itu lagi.

_Bahkan tahu isi pikiranku._

"Kau cari apa sih, aku ada dibawahmu." Mendengar itu, Temari langsung melihat kebawah. Ia sedikit melompat karena terkejut. Tapi setelah itu dia malah menatap pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Tadi itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuat penderita jantung meningkat tahu," ucap Temari sedikit ketus.

"Aku sedang melihat awan," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru dan awan putih. Temari menaikan satu alisnya.

"Awan? Itu aneh dan tak berguna. Bilang saja kau sedang malas-malas'an," ucap Temari sedikit mengejek.

"Hmm, mungkin itu benar, tapi kau tahu, walau terlihat tak berguna, tapi melihat awan itu terasa menyenangkan bagiku," balas lelaki yang mempunyai gaya rambut seperti nanas itu. Kini lelaki itu sedikit menoleh pada Temari.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan, kau aneh."

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"A-apa, itu kony..." ucapan Temari terpotong karena pemuda itu langsung menarik Temari, membuatnya kini terduduk.

"Ayo berbaring sepertiku, lalu lihatlah langit dan awan itu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Coba dulu." Pada akhirnya Temari menyerah pada keinginan si pemuda nanas ini. Ia berbaring diatas rumput sama seperti si pemuda. Siapa tahu memang menyenangkan dan membuatnya lupa akan hal tadi.

"Lihatlah baik-baik awan itu. Mereka bisa berganti bentuk sesuka mereka. Mereka juga bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa ada yang melarang," ucap pemuda itu.

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah itu indah?"

"Tapi kalau awan hitam itu tidak indah."

"Tapi bermanfa'at bukan?" Temari kembali bingung mendengar ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke pemuda itu. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu tangan pemuda itu memberi isyarat agar Temari melihat lagi ke atas.

"Awan putih itu sangat indah bukan. Aku berpikir begitu karena memang kenyataan, apalagi jika suasananya cerah seperti sekarang," tutur pemuda itu. Temari masih memperhatikan dalam diamnya.

"Saat awan itu berubah menjadi hitam, itu memang tidak indah lagi. Tapi kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Umm, hujan?" gumamnya pelan yang dibalas anggukan pelan lelaki itu.

"Itu benar. Bukankan air hujan itu sangat bermanfaat bagi manusia? Sebelum berubah awan itu indah tapi setelah berubah menjadi sangat bermanfaat. Hebat sekali bukan ciptaan Tuhan." Kini Temari mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hmm aku mengerti dan kau benar ini menyenangkan."

"Yah, walau merepotkan juga karena harus menjelaskan semuanya," ucapnya malas yang dibalas kikikan pelan Temari.

"Jadi pemuda awan, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Dan kau?"

"Sabaku Temari."

.

Quote: Perubahan yang baik itu bukan hanya indah, namun juga bermanfa'at. (umie solihati)

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: ShinoTema? Ok saya tahu ini aneh, hha xD maafkan saya deh, kayaknya dibagian 5 ini ficnya agak gaje. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa pilih scene favorit yah, baca juga bagian terakhirnya yaitu bagian 6 :). Jika minat RnR yah :). Terimakasih :D


End file.
